<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>孤独 Solitude by JINGwell</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23818732">孤独 Solitude</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/JINGwell/pseuds/JINGwell'>JINGwell</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Merlin (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Canon Universe, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 15:53:58</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>10,175</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23818732</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/JINGwell/pseuds/JINGwell</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>长久以来，岁月带给他的那种感觉没有消失，即使梅林就在他稍后一些的地方，他仍能感到那冰冷疲惫的雾就在某一角落等待着所有人。</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Gwen/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin), Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>孤独 Solitude</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>她又提起那件事来，在晚饭时分。</p><p>盘子里盛着肉质白细、边缘煎至浅金色的鱼，还有嫩牛肉、煮青豆和一碟腌橄榄。酱汁散发着油腻腻、热腾腾的光泽，高脚盘里的水果和切好的白面包还没有人碰过。和他不同，她吃得较少，大部分时候，她浅浅啜饮着葡萄酒。</p><p>“你看怎么样？”她说，声音柔和。他的刀划开了鱼。鱼刚离开海水就快马加鞭送至王城，到达时都仍然活着，一条条无计可施，尾鳍挣扎拍打，两鳃奋力鼓动，裹在打湿的棕叶里整箱搬进厨房。她推开杯子，双手叠放在桌面，耐心地望着他：“上一回，我提过的。”</p><p>餐桌旁只有他们两人，没有仆人在旁侍候。这最开始是别出心裁的浪漫，后来成了习以为常的惯例。</p><p>“上一回你提了谁？”亚瑟说。</p><p>格温凝视着他，过了一会儿，才说：“菲丽。她叫菲丽。”</p><p>空气十分安静，从城堡周围采来的花懒散地挤在长桌中央的花瓶里，笼罩着薄雾似的烛光。</p><p>他将蘸了酱汁的鱼肉送进嘴里，咸味在舌头上蔓延。“菲丽。”他慢吞吞地回忆，“我见过吗？”</p><p>格温的叉子拨弄着腌软了的橄榄。耳环垂在她裸露的肩膀上方，像始终未曾落下的红色雨滴。</p><p>“你不记得了，”她轻轻叹了口气，“她不是仆人。父亲是酿酒商，哥哥以前在格拉姆爵士那做事。她为她父亲的生意算账，有时会来城堡，她就住在附近。瞧，她家世清白，能干又善良，还是个漂亮姑娘。”</p><p>“唔。”亚瑟说。</p><p>格温抬了抬肩膀，表示原谅了他的健忘。</p><p>“你好像提过不止一个人。”亚瑟说。</p><p>“我知道，”格温说，“最后我想她更合适。”</p><p>“她更合适？”亚瑟说。</p><p>“是的。”格温说，“她很喜欢他……她看他的眼神，和他说话的神态……我能感觉到。再说，我也清楚他喜欢什么样的女孩。”</p><p>亚瑟的刀停了下来。她清楚他喜欢什么样的女孩？他脑海中浮现出一些模糊的形象，漂亮的，聪明的，难以捉摸的……每个似乎都很合理，却没有一个足以令他信服。他想着，举起酒杯，片刻才决定要说点什么：“为我们。”</p><p>格温提起杯子与他碰了碰。</p><p>“所以，你看呢？”杯底一碰到桌面她就继续说，“五朔节就在后天，他们可以聊聊天，走远些去漫步。让他休息一晚，别再使劲支使他了，其他仆人可以替他把事做完。这是个好时机，对爱情来说，广场上要燃篝火，人们会跳舞。”</p><p>亚瑟的目光定格在餐盘边缘。细微的扭曲，让本该平滑的盘边凸起一道浅痕。这盘子被谁粗心大意地摔过，他听到清晰如真的玎珰声。也许就在多年前的某个五朔节，在成堆的宴会、浸满香油的蜡烛和交错的觥筹之间，他记得从阴影间投来的灵巧的歉意的一瞥，记得那捡起盘子的瘦长手指，和闪躲着溜走的背影。</p><p>胳膊微微一沉，格温的手压在了他的衣袖上。</p><p>“想想这件事，亚瑟。哪怕只花豆子那么大的心思来考虑。”</p><p>“谁说我没考虑？”他向后靠上椅背。</p><p>“需要你考虑的事就像整个谷仓，我很难找到那颗豆子。”格温说，“绝不是在责怪你——我知道什么事更重要。现在不再像从前了，但也正因——”</p><p>“我考虑了。”他重复。</p><p>格温抿紧了嘴唇，双肩沉低，脖颈僵直，随后，嘴角逐渐松解出一个得体的弧度。每当他的做法触及她的情绪，而她碍于某种原因不愿直接表露，就会这么做。曾经她不是这样，曾经她可以只为一个听不惯的用词就冲口反驳，抬高下巴，交叉双臂，眼神中闪现怒火。那种逾越冒犯的姿态曾使他感到一种生命力，如此粗糙又如此强烈，他为之惊讶过、着迷过。出于他自己都不明白的原因，那些年，她的整个脸庞都因此蒙上了更美丽的光芒。但是，人们会改变，人们都会，而他怎么能去责怪格温，她正是为了他尽力改变，变得更像一个王后。</p><p>“我觉得不必这么急迫。”亚瑟的声音变得温柔，“节日之后我们就要到廷塔杰尔去，一早就要出发。让他们在那时……发展爱情，太仓促了，不是吗。你是怎么想的？告诉我。”</p><p>格温注视着他，探究他的意思。</p><p>“我想，现在我们找不到一个不仓促的时候。”她说得很慢，语调庄重而克制，“撒克逊人流窜地比鼠患还快，政务繁重没有尽头。如果你真心实意为他考虑，就别等到太晚……因为这样或那样的缘由，你父亲就一拖再拖，等盖乌斯老到几乎不能离开城堡，才赐给他自由民的身份——我的意思是，梅林这些年为你做的事，你不可能从没想过给他些回报吧？”</p><p>亚瑟抬起手，就像头颅深处突然被蜂刺蛰痛。还未碰到皮肤，又虚握着落回桌面。他盯着绚丽却沉闷的花束，在诧异中浮现出一丝荒谬。这就是她的想法吗？或者，这是很多人的想法，只能私下交换的那种想法，关于他从没想过给梅林回报？</p><p>执政的这些年，他始终尽可能地给予下属、臣民和盟友能够承诺的一切，只有一个人是他慷慨中的例外——他的确没有给过梅林什么看得见的东西。梅林住最简朴的居室，穿旧的衣衫，用所有仆人一样的物什，既不需要，也攒不下什么钱。从他身上看不到一点国王对贴身男仆的偏爱，他自己似乎也对这些满不在乎。多少次跟随骑士们出生入死，一直分不到半点奖赏，梅林毫无怨言，令人捉摸不透。</p><p>亚瑟知道，他父亲也曾反复叮嘱，要小心那些不求回报的人，甚于那些向你索求名利的人。但他和梅林不同。他和梅林之间有太多话不必开口就能心照，只不过，在他们所有的默契之外，仍有些东西始终不在其中。如果不是格温今晚开口质问，他恐怕还会让那些不能言说的疑问深埋在心底，而不是浮上表面，转化成一种隐约的愠恼。</p><p>数不清有多少次，他在他们独处的时候等着梅林开口，在他们夜宿的溪流边上，在他特意清空的房间里。他总是想，无论梅林要什么他都会同意。无论什么。他旁敲侧击地问过，也直言不讳地问过。“那能给我放两天假吗？”而梅林总是笑嘻嘻地避开。有时他觉得他接近了，在某个千钧一发的片刻，梅林湿润的蓝眼睛之后似乎有些什么就要破茧而出，他几乎就要触碰到……但接下来，那无限贴近的感觉梦一般消失，梅林还在他面前，隔着突然降落的无形沟壑。</p><p>对他来说，熟悉反而成了一种阻碍。他们越是熟悉，越是有一种不明显的遥远会时不时浮现，随着年月渐长更加频繁。</p><p>格温的语调软了下来，抚摸他的小臂，呼吸中透出柔情。</p><p>“我知道，这两个月你太累了。卡美洛相当于正在战时。但你还有我。城堡是你的家，你能回家来，回到我身边。可梅林呢？他甚至还住在盖乌斯那里。一个家，真正的家，难道不是他应得的吗。”</p><p>他败下阵来，一个讽刺的声音在心底说，如果你认为这就是他想要的。</p><p>“在城堡附近有个小家不会耽误任何事。”格温眨眨眼睛，“我知道，你肯定是对赏赐他那些无用之物感到尴尬。这样正好，当他有了家庭，你就可以不必直接将东西赐给他个人……而且，他还可以把母亲接来照顾。这么些年……”</p><p>亚瑟笑了。然后慢慢点了点头：“瞧，你总是比我周到。他抱怨我一千回，也不会抱怨你一次。”</p><p>“所以？”格温说。</p><p>亚瑟等了片刻说：“我会让他放假的。”</p><p>格温微微笑了笑，多余地补充：“放心，谁也不会抢走你的男仆，即使是爱情。”</p><p>“是吗，”亚瑟说，“太遗憾了，我正希望他少点来烦我呢。”</p><p>格温摇了摇头，像是听出了他的口是心非。他捉起叉子，用尖头刺穿了牛肉。他们继续用餐，交换一两句随意散漫的话，她依旧吃得很少，就像诱人的菜肴引不起她的兴趣。</p><p>“晚餐后早些休息，好吗？”等他差不多吃完的时候她说，叠起膝盖上的餐巾，“明天见。”</p><p>“……明天？”亚瑟说。</p><p>格温没有开口看着他，微微的光亮闪烁在她棕色的眼睛里，她嘴角的微笑有点牵强。</p><p>“我不太舒服。”她然后说。</p><p>他马上领悟到了，以他自己都未料及的迅速。格温垂下头，目光转向一旁，像要将心情塞进角落的阴影里。耳垂下的红色雨滴晃动着，她抿唇吸气的侧脸显得有些生气。</p><p>“没关系，格温娜维尔……没关系。”他立马靠近她，揽住她的肩膀，吻了吻她的发际。他静静地拥抱了她一会儿，让她的脸颊靠在胸口，声音低而轻柔，“对不起。”</p><p>“为什么你要道歉？”格温说，掺杂着一丝无意为之的尖锐，“就好像这是你的错，这不是……”</p><p>“是我。”亚瑟说，“抱歉让你失望了。”</p><p>格温没有同意，也没有继续否认，他感到她的身体在抗拒地绷紧。他抱着她，让沉静、钝重的柔软扩散向四肢所及的最远处。其实这没什么，他觉得没什么，不必非要尽快有个孩子，他们还可以再等几年。但是他之前反复说这话并没有消减她的疑虑，后来他意识到，在最初的几年过去后意识到，格温的努力并不是完全为了他，相反，是他没能给她那种最大的安全感，促使她必须得到些别的。过了一会儿，她离开他的怀抱，脸上还残留着少有的脆弱神态。她似乎想说点什么，而他直觉她会提出一个他也回答不了的问题。在内心深处，他有点抗拒她真的问出口，只是仍然本能地做好了准备。</p><p>格温欲言又止，双手理好了裙摆。然后起身离席，把他独自留下，快步走出了那扇拱形的雕花木门。</p><p> </p><p>*</p><p>他推开门，铰链悄无声息地转动。屋里暖和又安静，有人提前打扫过。他穿过外厅，走进内室，梅林都没有察觉他的到来，只是侧身站在书桌旁，盯着手里那卷羊皮纸。烛光把他脸颊的轮廓修得坚硬了，不在烛火下时他显得没那么瘦，或那么苍白。</p><p>亚瑟的目光落到梅林手中那封急报上，接着又想起格温的提议。不知怎么，他仿佛看见十年前那个男孩，冒失大胆又从容自信地踩住自己正瞄准的木盾。当时梅林还那么年轻，已经有了招人喜爱的一切特点，可这么多年过去，这些特点也不曾被谁拥有。</p><p>梅林终于意识到国王就在身后，稍稍侧过身来。“是南方来的……”他捏着那卷纸。</p><p>亚瑟从他手中接过，展开来扫视密密麻麻的字迹。</p><p>“你也认为，莫嘉娜是要，”梅林说，“和撒克逊人结盟吗。”</p><p>亚瑟抬起眼睛看了看他，从他的停顿、微小的吞咽的动作，他读出他尚且抱有一丝希望。谁也不愿相信莫嘉娜会真的做到这一步，即便一直以来他们都有所猜测。</p><p>“恐怕是的。”亚瑟说，手指清晰地感觉到纸面的温暖和柔软，和它承载的那些沉重残酷的字眼恰好相反。他把羊皮纸卷好，系牢，锁进桌上放急报的箱子。桌面已经被收拾整齐，会议的稿件和来自各处的信件分置左右。杯盏和水壶也都被擦得干干净净，床也铺好了，他注意到枕头上还摆了花。</p><p>“……为什么是撒克逊人？”梅林说，“这违反了古教的原则。会不会是莫嘉娜自作主张？”</p><p>“我不知道。”亚瑟轻声说。</p><p>“但不对。”梅林低声自语。</p><p>“但不对？”亚瑟说。</p><p>梅林顿了顿，双眼轻轻眨动，舔了下嘴唇。</p><p>“盖乌斯告诉过我。”他慢慢说，“盖乌斯说，依循传统，古教不会容忍这片大陆的完整被破坏，这是……这是她们的底线。”</p><p>亚瑟看着他，在心中咀嚼了一遍他那严肃认真的语气，然后摇头一笑。</p><p>“别试着去理解魔法的立场。”他说，“这种尝试徒劳无用。如果魔法能够被理解，说不定莫嘉娜现在还在这里。如果它能够被理解，说不定一切不会走到今天。”</p><p>梅林没有答话，也没有移开目光，他直勾勾地盯着他，再开口时，喉音有些沙哑：</p><p>“如果信里所写是真的，你打算怎么做？”</p><p>“首先，”亚瑟说，“信里所写是‘真的’。其次，梅林，这意味着我恐怕不得不走向古教的审判。”</p><p>梅林的喉结颤抖了一下，也可能只是他的错觉。当梅林再看向他的时候，他明白梅林已经清楚了他的意思。</p><p>“你准备向古教宣战了。”</p><p>亚瑟尽力让语气中涵盖着诙谐：“你看，当时我们都拿它不当回事。可如今看来，古教的预言有那么几分道理。”</p><p>梅林显然并不觉得其中有什么幽默：“那些根本不是真正的预言，我还是要说，只要你不听信，审判就毫无效力。”</p><p>亚瑟轻轻叹息，他本应该为局势、为卡美洛城堡上方越来越密集的阴云而紧张，但来信带给他的，其实是一股骤然涌现的轻松。当敌人在暗处时，那片阴影或许令人胆寒，但当他们真实地逼近至眼前，一切反倒不再那么可怕。他甚至也想说服梅林这没什么，想伸手去抹平梅林眉间的忧虑。</p><p>“比战争更可怕的，是生活在不确定、怯弱和质疑中。”亚瑟伸手按在梅林的肩头，感觉他瘦削的骨骼在外套之下，“古教的审判不值得畏惧，我也不可能因为畏惧它改变决定。现在一切都已明晰，谁能成为朋友，谁将永远是敌人。事实已经证明你是对的。”</p><p>“我是对的？”梅林感情空白地说。</p><p>“你是对的。我们的决定是对的。卡美洛没有魔法的容身之地。”亚瑟决绝地说，“古教宣布了它的态度，轮到我宣布我的了。”</p><p>梅林什么也没说。亚瑟原以为他会说支持自己，就像之前每一次一样，梅林会目不转睛地注视他，紧握着他的手，给予他那份无言的承诺。虽然他从未承认过，可他需要那份承诺，此刻同样如此。可梅林转身离开他，走向床铺，只留下一个单薄、干枯的背影。</p><p>“有什么问题吗？”他追问，一缕浅淡却顽固的失望从心底滋生出来。</p><p>“不。我……我只是……”梅林背对着他，“我不知道，不知道未来……”</p><p>他的声音陷入一片颤抖的沉默。</p><p>有个心安理得的声音告诉亚瑟，梅林只是太担心了，那个声音反复这样说着。但忽然之间，那种感觉再次涌来，早先他在晚餐桌上经历过的那种感觉。他难以具体描述那是什么，不是失望，也不是生气，甚至不是疑惑，丝毫也不强烈，却仍让他突然感到疲惫。</p><p>他活动了一下自己的手指，让血流重新流经麻木的关节。房间里好像突然充满了雾，眼前的一切都陷入一片白茫茫、冷冰冰的环绕。</p><p>距离上一次和魔法宣战已经过去了三十多年，如今他要再次把他的骑士和子民带上古教的战场。但他别无选择。在声明自己别无选择的同时，亚瑟意识到——念头一瞬间闪过——梅林却是有选择的。对战争的憎恨、恐惧或厌倦……不论什么原因占了上风，梅林都可以选择退出。</p><p>这个念头随即被一股强烈的自信压倒，太过强烈，简直带着怒火。毫无疑问，亚瑟坚决地想，梅林将会跟随他，直到最后一次战役，直到赢得胜利。没有第二种可能。</p><p>“格温呢？”梅林低头整理着毯子，手指攥紧又松开，打断了他意识里无形的冲撞。如果他仔细去听梅林说话，而不是忙着将自己从思绪中抽离，或许就能察觉梅林随意的语气伪装得并不成功，“她没，跟你一起回来？”</p><p>“她回她的房间去了。”亚瑟说，迟疑一瞬，顺应了话题的转变，“她身体不舒服。”</p><p>“不舒服？”梅林说着转过头望向他。亚瑟知道他没觉察出他们之间的问题，也不想多谈。</p><p>“她心情不太好。”</p><p>“哦，”梅林说，“某人惹她心烦了？”</p><p>“也许吧。”亚瑟敷衍地说，“我想让伊兰带她离开城堡去散心，在节日之后。”</p><p>梅林从床铺上取走多余的枕头，以及枕头上特意摆放的花束。</p><p>“伊兰原本要和我们去廷塔杰尔的。你不准备让莫德瑞德替换他的位置，不准备吧？”</p><p>“不。”亚瑟说，而梅林的嘴唇松开又闭上，从鼻子里呼出一口气。</p><p>“合理的决定。”他说。又转过身去，“我们去廷塔杰尔的时候，能顺便确认那个消息的真实性吗？”</p><p>“当然。”亚瑟说。</p><p>然后他们再度陷入沉默中。</p><p>梅林收拾好多余的物什，重新铺了床，等他抱起洗衣篮准备离开的时候，亚瑟才轻描淡写地开口：“知道有什么好消息吗——五朔节晚上你可以放假。”</p><p>梅林诧异地停下脚步，站在隔断内外厅的屋梁下：“为什么？”</p><p>“有一个，一个姑娘，她叫菲丽，你认识她吧。”亚瑟说。</p><p>梅林点了点头。</p><p>亚瑟停下话头，抿了一下嘴唇：“你眼里她是个什么样的人？”</p><p>梅林蹙起眉头：“呃，很热心，有点害羞，挺可爱的……”</p><p>“这样正好，”亚瑟打断他，“那天晚上火堆旁要跳舞，你们可以做个伴。”</p><p>梅林愣住了，像是全部的注意力不够思考这句话的涵义。</p><p>“她为什么会想和我作伴呢？”他小心地说。</p><p>“也许她看见了你木讷脑瓜里的闪光。”亚瑟说，“也许她偏爱形似半个梨的耳朵。”</p><p>梅林面无表情了片刻，忽然，他抬起眉毛，一副就要大笑的样子：“你要让我去约会？现在？在这种时候？”</p><p>“对。”亚瑟说。梅林仍然难以相信地看着他，确定他不是开玩笑之后，他脸上的表情变成一种滑稽的僵硬。</p><p>亚瑟补充说：“我认为你会想要一个家。”</p><p>“家。”梅林说。“家。”他又说了一次。</p><p>“没错，家。”亚瑟荒唐又温柔地说，“一个地方，你能……”他的心脏忽然发紧，一股酸胀的热流从胸膛一直涌上鼻后。直到他说出口，才发觉自己真心实意地希望能够给梅林一些什么，就在此刻，给他一些有意义的、真实的东西，然而……笨拙而束手无策地，他想，也许格温是对的。</p><p>梅林怀抱洗衣篮的胳膊动了动。亚瑟不确定梅林是否会拒绝，用一个机灵的玩笑把整件事搪塞过去。他心底的某处隐隐期待它会发生，期待着梅林说自己才不想要这个。</p><p>但梅林笑了，浅蓝色双眼承载着亚瑟所熟悉的湿润、隐忍的明亮，他感觉到那种无形的遥远再次悄无声息地降落到他们之间。</p><p>“谢谢你，陛下。”梅林这么说。</p><p> </p><p>*</p><p>廷塔杰尔是趟艰辛的旅程。要塞常年海风吹袭，浓雾将寒冷紧紧锁住，即使在春天也需要火盆。晚上他们裹着厚重的斗篷在要塞堡垒里开会，炉火上熬煮着热汤；白天，亚瑟则轻装出巡，亲自去每一个隘口，每一片海崖，抛开旧地图，带人翻山越岭考察地势。一个月内，他们调整了几乎所有陈旧的驻兵布局，绘制了新的路线图，以应对撒克逊人的突袭，为灵活行军和增援做准备。不仅如此，古教和撒克逊的联合已再次被暗中证实，帕西瓦尔带人秘密围捕了一个穿越海岸线的祭司，搜出一封无字信件，想必带着某种魔法。男巫讥讽了他们的愚蠢，高傲而疯狂地宣誓卡美洛的衰落近在眼前，而最深的危机就在国王身边。他们没来得及审讯，他就以毒刃自刎。</p><p>梅林从亚瑟这儿要去了那封信，说想看看盖乌斯有没有办法揭露信中内容，然而仅仅两天之后，信突然在梅林的行李中燃烧起来，变成了一堆灰烬。亚瑟没再因此分神，他不期望梅林和盖乌斯能从空白的信或灰烬中看到什么有用的东西，与其纠缠古教的故弄玄虚，不如专注于所能掌控的现实。</p><p>从廷塔杰尔归来是六月中旬，会议越来越频繁，城堡里无时无刻不能听到士兵碰撞着盔甲疾步穿过走廊。大臣们总在争锋相对，许多房间直到凌晨都燃着灯火。与此同时，亚瑟发现梅林开始经常从他身边消失。</p><p>梅林开始错过他早起更衣的时间、开始在会议中途不见、开始来不及侍奉他越来越不规律的用餐。甚至他交代他去做的事也会迟迟没有回音，最后梅林会告诉他他忘了。起初亚瑟无暇去顾及这些问题，直到有天晚上，接近午夜，好不容易结束会议之后，他和格温坐在餐桌旁，面对花瓶和空杯子，梅林就像得了失忆症，忘记了一顿饭需要主菜。格温劝他别生气，准备唤她的女仆去趟厨房，但亚瑟已经踢开椅子走出去，先是在走廊里到处找他，然后去厨房、地穴、兵器室、御医寝室。那天晚上他根本没吃什么，格温在一旁绞捏着双手，微笑着猜测梅林可能遇到什么急事，亚瑟恳请她别再为他说话。夜深时，她又来了一次劝他去休息，但他清醒地坐了一整夜，就在餐厅里。</p><p>他等待那扇门打开，让梅林怀揣着某个理由溜进来。天亮后不久，敲门声急促响起，不是梅林而是莱昂，声调凝重地汇报后半夜巡逻队在城堡附近发现了一个行踪可疑的女巫，一直追赶她进了森林，确信几支箭射中了目标。女巫还有个同伙，熟知森林小路，两个人逃出了一段距离，最终他们找到了女巫的尸体，却让那个同伙溜了。</p><p>亚瑟静静听着，莱昂推测同伙是城堡里的人，无论这个人是想帮她潜入，还是帮她把什么消息带出去，都危险极了。他和亚瑟一起去的廷塔杰尔，没有忘记“危机就在国王身边”，虽然他们从不提这句话。莱昂请求对城堡内外展开调查，亚瑟说他知道了，嘱咐莱昂警告大家夜晚外出时小心，魔法会造访卡美洛一次，可能就有第二次，他们不能给古教可乘之机。</p><p>莱昂走后，格温在睡袍外披着斗篷，又来了一次，亚瑟温和地请她回去，告诉她没有什么事。</p><p>在往常吃早饭的时分，梅林终于现身，亚瑟佩服他还能表现得一切如常，手里甚至捧着托盘，像模像样地摆着香肠、火腿和司康饼。</p><p>他准备问问他，是不是把每天都当成了假期，知不知道在战时随便消失意味着什么；是故意玩忽职守，还是有隐情秘而不报；是以为自己毫不在乎他的行踪，还是以为自己蠢到甚至发现不了……</p><p>可当他说出口，这一大串话却变成了：</p><p>“你的腿怎么了。”</p><p>梅林愣了愣，低头看一眼自己的右膝，他换了条裤子，可惜遮挡不住他小步走路时露出的端倪。</p><p>“我，呃，我摔了一跤。”梅林说。餐盘已经放到亚瑟面前，却被亚瑟一推滑远。</p><p>“昨晚你在什么地方？”他说。</p><p>梅林站在他的座位旁边，外衣松垮垮的，手指轻轻抓着衣袖边缘，没有躲闪，像面对一场寻常对话：“我去森林了。”</p><p>梅林这么说的同时，亚瑟注意到他发间缠着一片小树叶。他习惯性地为他伸手摘下来，但马上就感到后悔。他扔掉那叶子，双手搭回靠椅的扶手上。</p><p>“继续。”</p><p>梅林吸了一口气：“我在森林里摔了一跤。被树根绊倒了。膝盖磨皮点皮，就这样。”</p><p>“我猜你要说你为盖乌斯去采药了？”亚瑟讽刺地说。</p><p>出乎他的意料，梅林回答：“不，和盖乌斯没关系。”</p><p>“那和谁有关系？”亚瑟说。</p><p>梅林抿住了唇，眼睛瞟向一旁，两片发白的嘴唇彼此碾磨。他的喉结上下动了动，又动了动。</p><p>“对不起，陛下，我昨晚和她在一起。”</p><p>亚瑟眯了眯眼睛：“谁？”</p><p>“她，”梅林说，“菲丽，就是……”</p><p>亚瑟忽然想起了她是谁。五朔节那晚他特意从远处审视过，就在她和梅林并肩挤在人群里的时候。他在阳台上说过祝词就不得不回到宴会上去，所以他用余光看着他们穿过广场去到篝火边，琴声和笛声很快就响起来，人们开始跳舞了。不知是那晚的什么时候，格温在他耳边说他们相处地很好，虽然两个人都不怎么灵活，可都表现地那么开心，扶着彼此的胳膊，让乐音推搡着前进。“我们从没像那样跳过舞。”格温说。他握住她的手，在一片由战争前夕的彷徨堆砌起来的格外用力的喧闹中，又一次看见自己离开座椅，离开大厅，变成一个在篝火旁跳舞的普通人。</p><p>之后，他刻意没去问梅林任何关于菲丽的事，在廷塔杰尔前后都没有，直到他自己也被更为重要的事情淹没，塑造起遗忘的假象。</p><p>“你们去森林里做什么？”亚瑟说，“去了一整夜？”</p><p>梅林轻松平静地回答：“我带她去看独角兽。”</p><p>亚瑟以为听错了：“……去看独角兽？”</p><p>“是的，”梅林说，“我告诉她我们打猎的时候遇到过，纯白色的，角比打磨过的银器还漂亮。可她不相信。于是我带她去找那个地方，想让她亲眼看……”</p><p>“看到了吗？”</p><p>“很遗憾，”梅林说，“没有。我想独角兽离开后就不会再回来。”</p><p>亚瑟蹙眉凝视着他，试图在他眼睛里寻找一丝半毫的慌张，梅林眼窝下有一圈不甚明显的疲惫，除此之外，他不慌不忙，语气平稳，像有股力量在支撑着，当然，如果那股力量是爱情，一点都不奇怪。</p><p>“你是在向我承认，你偷懒溜出去约会，是吗？”</p><p>梅林垂下眼睛，露出那抹恰到好处，有些尴尬的微笑。</p><p>“天啊。你又要罚我去刷靴子了，对不对。”他开玩笑说，睫毛低垂，勾出两道细密的颤动的弧线。</p><p>亚瑟向后靠在椅背，后脑碰上木头冷硬的边缘。他闭了一会眼睛，听着自己的呼吸。</p><p>“我为你高兴，”他轻轻说，“我为你高兴，梅林。”</p><p>他无法忘记梅林抬起眼睛时那瞬间的眼神，无法忘记其中的诧异，和平静的、已化作无形的哀伤。他挥手让他离开，在梅林微微瘸着腿走出门时，故意没有看他。他不想这段对话再进行下去。也不想在所有糟糕的选择中做出一个。他忽然发现他并不那么需要答案。</p><p>三天之后，他和高文送帕西瓦尔带一队士兵出城去南方。返回的时候，他没有立刻回城堡，把马交给高文，说自己希望散散步。如果是莱昂一定会再三劝阻，但高文会意地点点头，把黑斗篷留给了他。</p><p>菲丽出现在他敲开的那扇门后，双手攥着围裙，惊吓地分开双唇，那双浅褐色的眼睛映衬着有些许雀斑的皮肤，鬓发卷成一缕缕柔顺的螺旋。她僵硬地后退几步，行了个深深的屈膝礼。</p><p>亚瑟的目光掠过屋里的纺车，某样精致的花样正织到一半，许多本书整齐地叠在角落的桌案上，墙边放满了上锁的大箱子。菲丽纵使紧张，仍旧镇定地用围裙擦拭出一张椅子，还端来一杯气味清淡的苹果酒。</p><p>“里面都是账本，”她为那些箱子们道着歉，“我父亲的。太乱了，陛下，真失礼……”</p><p>他无意坐下，婉拒了酒。两三句话之后，菲丽已经明白了他的来意，她的脸颊升起一股羞涩、执着的红晕，手指更紧地攥着围裙。亚瑟注意到，每当她提起梅林，手指缠绕围裙的方式就会稍稍改变，那些脆弱的纤细的指节像在宣告她无法用语言表达的感情。</p><p>随后，他问了她独角兽的事。菲丽一开始显得困惑并紧张，直到亚瑟提到，梅林说那天晚上他带她去看了。</p><p>“哦，是，没错，独角兽。”她立刻就说，像先前未被唤醒的记忆突然涌现，就连语调也忽然变得平稳有力，“和他说过的一样。”</p><p>亚瑟蹙起眉头。</p><p>“和他说过的一样？”</p><p>“是的，它们真的很美，很神奇。”她笃定地说。</p><p>亚瑟端详了她一会儿，一种奇怪的领悟在他心中扩散开来。</p><p>“那天晚上我去找他，想给他送些东西，我想他会经过广场，就在角门那儿等着。后来，后来我们就去看独角兽了。我们两个一直在一起，但是我们没听到森林里的其他动静，我发誓。”她有点太急切了，她自己也意识到，于是轻吸了一口气，补充说，“骑士们在城里四处警告有巫师在游荡。如果我们当时知道那么危险，一定不会去森林的，陛下。”</p><p>亚瑟知道她误读了某些意思，但他没去纠正。她轻轻颤抖着，他看出她尽力维持的镇定下藏着害怕，但这没有必要。“菲丽，”他柔和地说，“我只是随口一问。”</p><p>她点点头，不敢抬头来看他。她确实美丽，还有那么点勇气，但亚瑟怎么也想象不出梅林会爱她。</p><p>他想象不出梅林牵着她的手的样子，保护着她走过湍急溪水、虬曲树根的样子。带她去看独角兽的样子。他知道她根本没有见过独角兽。</p><p>“没有必要让任何人知道我来过，明白了吗？”他轻柔地说，“王后非要安排这件事。我只是顺路来看看，确定她的安排没有给你造成困扰。”</p><p>“不，没有。”菲丽说，红晕一直蔓延到耳根处，她的声音微微沙哑，“是我去请求王后的。”</p><p>又过了几天，莱昂汇报说没能查出女巫的同伙，反思那个人来自城堡内部的论断并不牢固，何况，经过搜索和抓捕，对方很可能也已经逃离卡美洛，但他们还是加强了对魔法的监测。</p><p>梅林时而又会不见踪影，现在不用他说出理由，每个人也都知道和谁有关。当梅林再次迟到或消失的时候，格温总是恰到好处地出现，用王后的姿态做些旧日她仍是仆人时最擅长的事，劝亚瑟说应该多给梅林一些时间，宽容他去见“那个女孩”。他不知道怎么向她解释，他在乎的不是梅林见哪个女孩。他索性不说了，也不再追问，不再关心，因为这些全都不是最重要的事。</p><p>填满亚瑟所有时间，占据他所有思绪的是和撒克逊和古教的战争。边境的小交锋接连不断，从各个领主、各个要塞处传来的消息一封接一封，他准备不久后就动身到南方去，战场那鲜红的土地震动着呼唤他。格温问他是否非得去，现在是否还不到时候，他回答说，国王必须得永远站在最前面。</p><p>当那白茫茫的浓雾，那种疲惫感降临的时候，他已经和它达成了妥协。他不再向它要求那个最终的答案，现在，他只要求一个更小的，更谨慎的答案。就像某样他曾希望在梅林身上得到的东西——他甚至从未寄希望于格温——现在他也不再想得到全部了。他只想得到那东西的一部分，听起来更容易被接受的，更微小的一部分。</p><p>他们动身的那天早上，梅林来寝室为他穿戴盔甲。他走之后，格温将代理王城政事，许多人会上战场去，也会有许多人留下。就在这时，亚瑟对梅林说了他准备好的话。</p><p>“你知道这次离开意味着什么。”他说。</p><p>梅林点着头，双手为他扎好腰带。</p><p>“你可以留下。”亚瑟说。</p><p>梅林看了他一眼，手上的动作没有停，语气里含着熟悉的调侃：“你准备在营帐里自己搞清楚怎么穿衣服了？”</p><p>“这么多年，你从没要过什么奖赏。”亚瑟说，“现在我给你机会，梅林，你可以选择留在王城，远离战火。你可以在这里有个家，继续在城堡工作，一切都不会改变。”</p><p>“听起来挺诱人，”梅林带着笑意说，“可我不要这个。”</p><p>“想好了再回答。如果你要别的，我必须得告诉你，”亚瑟说，“战争里没有假期。”</p><p>梅林耸耸肩，从一旁抬来胸甲为他穿上，绕到背后耐心地锁上每一个搭扣。</p><p>亚瑟注视着窗外云层厚重的天空：“你的决定菲丽知道吗？”</p><p>梅林沉默了片刻：“她可能不清楚你是个在这件事上还会给仆人选择的国王。但是，没错，她知道。”</p><p>他等候了一会儿又说：“和你想的，和大多数人想的都不一样，我们……”</p><p>但他没有说完。</p><p>亚瑟已经接纳了太多的欲言又止。再多一次也并不影响什么。</p><p>“出发前的时间不多了。”他轻声说，“如果你要去见见她……”</p><p>梅林摇了摇头。</p><p>“那就用这点时间，好好想想你想要什么。”亚瑟说，“这可能是我最后一次问你，最后一次机会。”</p><p>梅林并没有想很久。在为他穿戴好所有盔甲，细心地检查一遍，郑重地最后将佩剑交给他后，梅林站在他身边，清早黯淡的晨曦洒在他们身上，洒在亚瑟的冰冷盔甲，和梅林瘦削的肩膀上。</p><p>梅林望着他，和以前不同的是，那种遥远并未降临。那双浅蓝色的眼睛里的确有什么就要破茧而出，而这一次，它毫无保留地出现了。</p><p>亚瑟听见梅林慢慢说：</p><p>“我想要你平安。”</p><p>像一阵风把浓雾骤然吹散开，把清澈的潮湿吹得紧贴他的心，他明白他至少得到了所求那微小的部分。仅仅凭借着它，他仿佛就能够与那沉重、茫然的生命的真相一搏。</p><p>“我答应你。”他回应说，并感到这些字眼像一个誓言，已经有某种他不能解释的力量笼罩其上。他听见了梅林真心实意要求的，他将义无反顾地给出它，和他多年以来设想的一样。他的声音听起来有点陌生，仿佛不是他的，又仿佛是出自另外一个灵魂——出自他真正的那一处灵魂。他隐约觉察到，他将永远带着这个誓言，无论他身在何时何地，无论他是在千军万马之中，还是孤身跨越浓雾，在天空下，还是湖水中……</p><p>那就是他们离开卡美洛的那天。在马背上，在狂热的呼喊和磅礴的士气的环绕中，亚瑟极目远眺，明白他将带着这些人奔向南方的荒凉与阴沉。长久以来，岁月带给他的那种感觉没有消失，即使梅林就在他稍后一些的地方，他仍能感到那冰冷疲惫的雾就在某一角落等待着所有人。但他不再被它所控制，和他已经拥有的相比，它似乎不值一提了。它的存在，永恒的存在也不能带给他更多影响，他忽然感受到了他自己的重量，他感受到了剑，感受到了盔甲和兵器特有的气息。</p><p>他夹动马肚，马跑了起来，风声穿过耳畔，梅林喊了一句什么，然后是骑士们，高文、莱昂和伊兰的声音。他们的马都跑了起来，马蹄杂沓中，他听到自己在笑，带着刺痛的兴奋催动缰绳。</p><p>在他身后，卡美洛城堡正为他们升起高高的旗帜。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>完</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>